


{an exercise in transformation}

by Naemi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Found Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: gentle fingertips on sensitive skin
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Regular Challenges 2019





	{an exercise in transformation}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661715) by [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi). 



> Found Poetry remixed solely from my own writing.

the anticipation of

his boyfriend's warmth  
gentle fingertips on sensitive skin

chases all his fears away

needs and desires  
ifs and whens that ultimately  
much to his own surprise

(if all else fails)

vanish behind  
a smile  
(knowing smile)

serve  
the situation  
and

despite his expectations

slowly erase the memory of

inexperience

**Author's Note:**

> community: [fffc](fffc.livejournal.com)  
> challenge: r19.02
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.


End file.
